Factio Dei
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Traducción Pensamientos de Álex sobre muerte, destino, e inmortalidad.


El mundo está muriendo. Bien, pues. También yo.

Mi muerte será más lenta que este apocalipsis catastrófico que ahora buscamos detener, pero no será menos evitable. No menos definitiva. Si he de morir mañana en batalla (ridículo: todavía no encuentro un oponente que pueda desafiarme), contraer cualquier número de enfermedades que ni el agua de Hermes de la fuente en Ímil pueda curar, o sucumbir finalmente al mismísimo tiempo, el resultado será igual.

¿Y entonces qué es, frente a la muerte, la vida?

Inútil. Insignificante.

No me rodearé de amigos para ocultar la verdad de la situación. Ni siquiera puedo ver el mérito de tal actitud, las conexiones personales son rara vez permanentes. Si uno no las corta por sí mismo, el tiempo lo hará inevitablemente. La pérdida de otro es ineludible; y una vez rotas, ¿cómo pueden esas conexiones hacer nada que no sea recordarle a uno la naturaleza transitoria de la vida misma? Nunca he sido afín al sufrimiento; no atesoraré algo que no puedo conservar.

¿Acaso llenaré la vacuidad de mi existencia creando dioses para mí? No tengo habilidad para el autoengaño. Si tengo la necesidad de un dios en el que creer, he de convertirme en uno.

El mundo no me ha ofrecido solución a este problema, ¿pero porqué habría de esperar que no fuera así? El mundo no hace promesas de salvación. No hay justicia ni rectitud intrínsecas en la existencia, y por lo tanto no hay razón para ser ni justo ni recto. He de encontrar una cura para esta condición por mi cuenta, y si existe un medio para ello, ¿porqué no habría de tomarlo?

Curar Weyard de su escalofriante muerte no es un asunto sencillo y seguro, pero tenemos que y debemos seguir arriesgando todo lo que sea necesario para lograrlo, incluyendo, irónicamente, a Weyard mismo. Encima, obtener el poder para curarme a mí mismo es algo simple, y no arriesga a nadie que no sea yo. Las oportunidades no esperan a aquellos demasiado débiles para seguirlas. Alquimia. El Sol Dorado. ¿Porqué no habría de seguirlos a ambos?

Hambriento de alquimia, el mundo se devora a sí mismo. Y muy pronto mi cuerpo comenzará a hacer lo mismo.

Y aun así _frecuentemente _me han dicho que es correcto salvar a uno, pero no al otro. Podemos recobrar la alquimia y arriesgarnos al caos para demorar el fin de nuestro mundo y civilizaciones, ¿pero dar ese paso extra y detener para siempre el lento desgaste que es la mortalidad? Prohibido. Impensable.

Si ésta es la retorcida moralidad de Weyard, se necesita un cambio.

Yo soy el cambio. Sólo que pronto no volveré a ser obligado a cambiar. Atemporal. Inmutable.

Tiempo. Siempre ha sido el más grande enemigo de la humanidad. Sólo el tiempo reduce todo a nada. No importa cuánto pueda uno lograr, al final nada permanecerá. La más grande y avanzada civilización a la larga se resquebrajará ante él. Tal vez algún poeta podría ver alguna belleza perversa en ello. Pero yo no. Aun así, imagino que ese es el orden correcto del mundo, y que retarlo es la cúspide de la incorrección.

Yo lo retaré, si el mundo se digna a escuchar. Nunca me ha satisfecho este concepto del orden correcto. ¿Qué es el "orden correcto", si no lo que siempre ha sido hecho y visto antes? ¿Por qué habría de confiar en las sensibilidades de otros para planear mi propio destino? ¿Tengo tanto miedo al cambio y la novedad que rechazaría poner a prueba la necesidad de tales restricciones? Por supuesto que no.

Estoy muy lejos de ser ignorante sobre lo que busco hacer. Hombres menos creativos y atrevidos sostendrían que la inmortalidad no es un deseo realista. La muerte no es siempre un horror al que temer; tras el tiempo suficiente, será bienvenida por cualquier mortal. Sólo alguien que ha conocido la muerte sólo como un concepto abstracto, dicen, podría odiarla incondicionalmente.

La muerte nunca ha sido extraña para mí. Creciendo en Ímil, constantemente plagada de enfermedades, ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera? Soy un curandero, no un dios. No aún. He fallado en salvar pacientes, y eso nunca es un acontecimiento bienvenido. Para un Adepto de Mercurio, uno cuya más grande habilidad está en curar, la muerte siempre es el más cercano y amargo de los compañeros. Ser capaz de aceptar la muerte y verla como más que algo para ser combatido y derrotado, me han dicho, es la más dura y preciada lección para un Adepto de Mercurio.

Puede que sea así; ciertamente es la única lección que no he dominado.

Enterarme de que el mundo mismo estaba muriendo, hambriento de Alquimia, no fue, por tanto, tan impactante como debió haber sido. Frecuentemente miré hacia el Faro de Mercurio y soñé con la casi olvidada Era de la Alquimia. De qué maravillas había sido capaz la humanidad durante ese tiempo; en mi mente podía ver otra vez la gloria de las civilizaciones del pasado, civilizaciones que en comparación con la mía la hacían ver como el clímax del barbarismo. El decrépito Faro a veces se burlaba de mí con visiones de grandeza pasada: _¿qué tan bajo hemos caído?_

Oh, claro. Los _sabios _del pasado, suficientemente valientes para sellar la Alquimia. Cuánta _sabiduría _habían demostrado con su elección: matar a un hombre para curar su enfermedad. Sellar un poder que no crees poder manejar es bloquear la luz del sol para no temer verlo.

Nunca he temido mirar al sol. Mia solía preocuparse de que me quemara la vista. Pero ella no debió preocuparse, estoy muy lejos de estar ciego.

La Alquimia debe regresar, como es correcto. Debe serle permitido a la humanidad escoger su propio destino. Ésta es nuestra era, y lo que hagamos de ella es nuestra decisión. No hay poder que defina lo que es ser humano, que limite nuestro potencial. No seremos gobernados por hombres muertos hace milenios, tan asustados de sus propias sombras que se escondieron en la oscuridad para escapar.

Y cuando la Alquimia haya regresado, el Sol Dorado también lo hará. Si yo no he de obtenerlo, alguien más lo hará. O al menos, alguien tomará la oportunidad que la liberación de la Alquimia ofrece y se colocará a sí mismo en una posición de poder. Es inevitable: los reyes y los dioses se hacen a sí mismos.

No seré gobernado por nadie.

_

* * *

Publicado originalmente en inglés por Rhaella (antes Fading Echo, author id: 800369), el 11 de Octubre de 2006. (story id: 3193732). Traducido con permiso del(a) autor(a).  
_


End file.
